Home Is Where My Heart Is
by BabyshoesDT
Summary: Sam's little sister comes back to town and turns Paul's life around completely. How will they deal with new feelings and stupid leeches?
1. Chapter 1

The cold air kissed Elleina's cheek as she got off the plane that had brought her from California to Seattle.

It had been four years since she had been anywhere near La Push or Forks and she regretted it immensely.

She wondered idly if the weather would let up and chuckled to herself, retrieving her three large bags and trudging over to the car rental services.

She got a car and prepared for the hour drive back to La Push. She called her brother at his house and got his wife, Emily.

"Hello?"

"Emily? Its Elleina..." Elleina said, honking at a guy in a Mercedes that overtook her.

"Elle! Honey, when are you getting here? These men are driving me crazy!" Elleina laughed and heard someone protest in the background.

"I just landed in Seattle, love, I'll be there in an hour. Tell Sam I'm going to kick his butt because he wasn't here to pick me up... I had to rent a car." Elleina said.

"I was busy, Elle!" She heard from behind Emily, she could practically heard him grit his teeth.

"Whatever." Elleina smiled. "See you later."

"Hurry." Was the last thing Emily said before the line died.

Paul paced in front of the river, his anger had gotten the best of him - again. Rachel had been nagging him all day about his patrol,s even though she knew he could do nothing, so he snapped and yelled at her to never come back to him again.

They had been together for almost two years before this but he had been feeling less and less every minute. Sam said it was because she wasn't his imprintee.

Paul thought that imprinting was a load of bull. Why would he want to walk around acting like a lovesick idiot for the rest of his life...?

"You okay?" Leah's voice rang out behind him, causing him to turn and sneer at her.

"What are you doing here Leah?" He snapped.

"Jacob came to see Elleina... Seth dragged me along and Embry told me that you were mad at Rachel." Leah explained, planting her butt on a soft patch of leaves.

"Elleina's back home?" Paul frowned, looking back to the water.

"Yeah... She graduated last week. She came back to work with the nice doctor in Forks." Leah said sarcastically.

"She hasn't been home in four years... Why didn't she just stay in California?" Paul asked.

"She came home that first year... I guess she misses Sam and Allison." Leah sighed, closing her eyes. "She asked about you yesterday."

"Really? What?" Paul turned, gazing at Leah quizzically.

"She just asked where you were... Sam told her that you were patrolling." Leah said casually, picking at a leaf next to her.

"Oh." Paul said. He'd forgotten that Elleina found out about the whole Werewolf thing.

She was out in the woods studying leaves for a project in Biology - she was an infernal nerd - when she saw Sam phase a little ways away. He hadn't noticed her until she gasped and took off screaming.

After a week of ignoring her brother, Jared and himself she came around and asked a lot of questions - that mostly Jared answered.

Two weeks later, she shipped off to University at the tender age of fifteen and they never saw her again. They did hear from Sam and Allison about her progress now and again but with all that had happened in the past four years, Elleina Uley faded into a background noise.

They heard a distant howl - Sam's - and both sighed, Leah got up and they jogged off into the woods.

When they got to the little house that Sam and Emily shared and saw Embry, Jared, Quill and Brady tensed and waiting.

"What's up?" Leah asked, looking at Kevin as he was the only one in a state to answer.

"Leech... It's different from the Cullen's so Sam went to check it out before we did anything else." He said tersely.

Leah and Paul looked around instantly, trying to pick up the scent. It hit them faintly and they both stiffened.

Sam came back a few minutes later, looking slightly angry, "The Cullen's have a guests. Senna and Safrina came up to see Renesmee."

"Damn Amazons!" Leah spat, narrowing her eyes. "Where's Jacob?"

"He headed back about twenty minutes ago." Emily answered, walking out with a big tray of muffins and Elleina at her side - who had her nose buried in a book.

"I better be off then..." Leah said, smiling at Emily before sprinting off into the woods again and phasing.

"You feeling better about yourself now, Paul?" Embry asked playfully.

Elleina looked up at the mention of his name, watching him growl at Embry before storming past her without a second look.

"What's got his tail in a twist?" She asked softly, closing the book and looking at Emily.

"He and Rachel had a fight." The woman answered, patting her belly gently where a small bump was protruding. "This baby is going to push itself through my stomach if it keeps doing that."

"I was the same, Em, don't worry about it." Sam laughed, kissing her cheek. "Let's eat."

Everyone cheered but Elleina shook her head, "I ate this morning, thanks very much. I couldn't handle more food right now..."

"Girls." Kevin said. "Can't handle anything."

"Well, sorry Mr. Puppy Paws..." Elleina said smartly, stomping into the house with a flick of her hair.

She turned a corner and ran straight into a warm body, ricocheting and falling flat on her butt with a grunt. Elleina closed her eyes and inhaled to control her temper.

Two warm hands instantly tugged her up, "You okay?"

She nodded and looked up at Paul. Her hazel eyes gazed into his black ones and saw them melt and glaze over as he stiffened. Paul's one-oh-eight temperature sky-rocketed and his knees buckled, but he didn't let go of Elleina once.

"P-Paul?" Elleina whispered as she sank down with him, not being able to stop herself because of his strength. "Are you all right?"

He didn't answer, he just kept staring at her like she was the only thing he could see. He was looking at her like-

"I-I have to go." He said, letting go quickly as she stared at his retreating back in awe.

"It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does..."

Paul went over Sam's words in his head over and over, not wanting to believe it. He felt another ripple of pain shoot through his body and kicked himself for leaving her.

He needed her right now like he needed air. It was irrational and stupid, but it felt so good to have her clouding his brain. To have her there, when he closed his eyes, smiling at him.

He needed her. Paul Lahote was sure that his heart belonged to Elleina Uley now.


	2. Chapter 2

Elleina sighed and rolled over, groaning as the sunlight reached her tender eyes. She'd been crying most of the night for some strange reason.

"Elle?" Emily's kind voice caused her eyes to snap open. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Elleina yawned, "How's the little tyke?"

"Busy as always..." Emily laughed, patting her tummy softly. "You want some breakfast before-

A loud whoop interrupted her and she sighed. "They get here. I love those boys and all, but they tire me more than this baby does."

Emily left and Elleina laughed before remembering Paul and grimacing. She wondered what she'd done to make him leave so quickly and why he'd looked at her so strangely...

She stood up slowly, stretching her muscles, and went out into the small sitting room where nine boys were sitting on various surfaces, already chowing down on breakfast.

She spotted Paul and sighed as she saw him tense up when he looked at her, wondering what was going on with him.

Jared stood up and came to kiss her cheek, "Don't mind him today... Him and Rachel broke up for good last night."

"Oh." Elleina said, smiling up at Jared. He chuckled and offered her his fork, which she happily took a bite of and turned to Emily. "Need any help?"

"I'm fine." Emily smiled. "Still want breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry and I need to get down to the Hospital anyway... Dr. Cullen wants to see me." Elleina smiled, kissing her sister-in-law's cheek. "Embry, babe, can you give me a ride?"

"I thought you had a car." Someone asked, she looked at Paul.

"They came to fetch it yesterday when you and Leah were in the woods." Elleina said, not ignoring the protective lilt in his voice.

"Sure... Let me just finish my breakfast." Embry grinned.

"I'm gonna get dressed." Elleina said, hurrying past Embry and kissing Quill's cheek.

Paul growled and Sam looked at him, "I need air."

Sam followed him, studying his behaviour as they trekked through the under brush. "You imprinted on her, didn't you?"

Paul stiffened and looked at Sam pleadingly, "I-I... Yes."

Sam chuckled, "This is priceless, Paul... The one man in the entire Quileute pack that doesn't believe in imprinting and he falls head over heels for the Alpha's baby sister."

"Shut up, Sam." Paul hissed, fists balling at his sides.

"How are you gonna tell her?" Sam asked, looking apprehensive. "Jared never explained imprinting..."

"I'm not going to tell her..." Paul said, turning away as a ripple of pain pulled at his chest; she must have left with Embry.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because she deserves someone better than- than... Me." Paul admitted with a sigh, turning to his Alpha helplessly. "I'm not good enough, Sam... I'll hurt her."

"You obviously don't understand the concept of imprinting, Paul... You are Elleina's perfect match. Created especially for her, and she for you." Sam said wisely, "You won't be able to hurt her even if you wanted to."

"You hurt Emily." Paul snapped harshly, instantly regretting his words as a look of pain crossed Sam's face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Sam said tersely, "I meant that even though you'd probably hurt her, the bond you have with her now, is strong enough to overcome that."

Paul stared at his feet, "A bond that she doesn't even know of."

"Talk to her, Paul. It's the least you can do or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Sam said, touching his friends' shoulder before heading back to the house.

LineBreak

Elleina waited patiently in Carlisle Cullen's office for him to return from his rounds. The room was stylishly decorated and she laughed at the painting in the corner that probably dated back to when he was born.

"Miss Uley, its a pleasure to finally meet the prodigy from La Push." The doctor smiled charmingly.

"No, doctor, the pleasure is mine." Elleina stuck out hand and he smiled down at it before taking it. "Wow, you guys are really freezing."

"It's an occupational habit." Carlisle said, causing Elleina to giggle. "You don't seem as uncomfortable around me as your brother and his pack."

"I don't hold prejudice." Elleina smiled. "And from the stories that Jake told me yesterday, you can't be all that bad."

"So you're not a bunny hugger type?" Carlisle asked, amused by this girl and her behaviour.

"Only when it comes to Samuel." Elleina said, "About that job..."

"You have it. I've seen enough." Carlisle smiled, shaking her hand again across the table.

"Thank you, Doctor." Elleina smiled.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He said, "We're still waiting for Maggie to finish her months notice so we'll only be needing you next week."

"Great! I'll see you next week then." Elleina smiled, picking up her bag and trudging out of his office and to where Embry's car was waiting.

LineBreak

"Back so soon?" Kim asked as Elleina skipped into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

"I got the job." She announced, causing Emily to laugh and pull her sister-in-law into a tight hug.

"Guess what...?" Kim asked again, looking at Emily and Elleina nervously.

"What?" Emily asked.

"The wedding is next week." Kim said shyly. "And I want you to be Maid of Honour, Elleina."

"What!" Elleina shrieked, as she and Emily pulled her into the hug.

Kim and Jared had been engaged for over a year now and Emily often wondered when they would tie the knot.

"Yeah! Jared said as soon as possible and Paul's best man..." Kim squealed, causing Elleina to stiffen.

"Oh... Well, that's great!" Elleina quickly regained her composure, "What is your dress going to look like?"

"I'm borrowing mom's... She was super excited." Kim smiled, before straightening as six boys all tumbled through the door and Sam walked in and went straight to Emily.

Elleina smiled at Paul against better judgement and turned back to Kim, "Does Paul know yet?"

"I'm sure its slipped through the cracks by now, why?" Kim asked, watching as Jared strode over.

"No reason, I was just wondering..." Elleina smiled, "Hey, Jarhead."

"Ha ha, very very funny Elle." Jared laughed, "Man, you stink!"

"I happen to think that I smell nice!" Elleina said defensively, sniffing herself to make sure.

"He means that you smell like bloodsucker..." A smooth voice murmured; Paul sat down next to her and grinned.

"Are you in a better mood, now, grumpy?" Elleina asked, felling warmth spread through her body as Paul winked at her.

"We killed a stray leech..." Jared smiled, "He was about to chow down on an innocent little girl when Paul stomped all over him."

"Well, I'm glad for you, Paul." Elleina giggled, "Did you burn the body properly?"

"Sure did." Paul said, his chest growing with pride. He was happier next to Elleina than he was when he ripped the stinking bloodsucker's head off.

"Good." Elleina smiled, kissing his cheek and sending butterflies to his stomach and fog to his brain.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday... I was angry at Rachel." Paul said, not looking at her.

"Its all right... But you're going to make it up to me somehow." Elleina smiled playfully, shoving his shoulder.

"How about dinner tomorrow? I'll take you to Port Angeles or something." Paul offered, trying to hide his eagerness.

"I'm not a rebound date, am I?" Elleina asked, causing Jared to choke and Sam to laugh loudly.

"N-No! I-I..." Paul sighed, "Oh, never mind! Forget it then." He snapped, phasing outside without removing his shorts.

Elleina looked at Sam with raised eyebrows, "I was only joking..."

"He's a bit... tense right now." Jared smiled.

"Yeah, he impri-" Emily chucked a fork at Quil's head, causing the poor guy to topple over onto the floor.

"He what?" Elleina asked, looking at Sam who was clinching and unclinching his jaw. "Sam?"

"He imprinted." Jared said, looking down at Kim before looking at Sam.

"What's that?" Elleina asked, "Another Wolf thing?"

Jared could see the excitement in her eyes and sighed before nodding, "Its hard to explain, but we're having a council meeting tonight... You're welcome to sit in and let Billy explain it."

Elleina nodded and looked at Sam, "What time, Chief?"

"Six..." Sam said, glaring at Quil. "Down on the beach."

"I'm going to find Paul..." Elleina said. "See you later."

She wandered into the woods, looking for the large wolf that was Paul.

"Paul?" She asked, looking around as she ventured a little further into the under brush. "Paul?"

She heard a sigh and turned to find the dark silver wolf staring at her.

"Hey..." Elleina smiled, moving closer. "I was only joking earlier, you know?"

The wolf dropped his head, his chest heaving as he sighed and whimpered. Elleina came to stand in front of him.

"Paul." The wolf looked up, "I'd like to go to Port Angeles or something with you..."

Elleina grinned at her own joke and saw the wolf's eyes soften before he dropped his gaze again.

"I heard you imprinted... Whatever that is."

Paul's head snapped up and he growled, muzzle pulling back over his canines. Elleina raised her hands and back away, tripping on a root and falling backwards but before she hit the ground, Paul jumped over and pushed her back up with his nose.

"Thanks." She said shyly, looking at the ground. The wolf shrugged its shoulders lightly and looked away, sighing again.

"You sigh a lot, you know." Elleina giggled, walking closer again and running her hands through his fur. "You're softer than Sam and Jared."

The wolf's chest rumbled in content as her hands went to his ears - having to stand on her tiptoes to reach - and turned to look at her.

"You want to phase back so we can go back inside?" Elleina asked, raising a brow. The wolf nodded and she removed her jacket, handing it to him.

The wolf shook slightly, as if it was laughing, and took the jacket between its teeth before disappearing behind some trees and returning a few moments later.

"Nice." Elleina asked, chuckling at the use of her jacket. It was tied up like a diper.

"Let's just go inside so I can borrow actual pants..." Paul said, trying to fight a smile as she burst out laughing.

She held out her hand and smiled when his big hand engulfed hers, twining their fingers. "You're so warm..."

"It's a Wolf thing." Paul said, stealing Jacob's words to Bella.

"But your warmth is different to the the others..." Elleina smiled, "The other's boil when you touch them, yours is more like a space heater on low."

"Thanks." Paul said awkwardly.

"I meant it as a compliment, Paul!" Elleina said, "I like your warmth."


	3. Chapter 3

The fire roared at Elleina and Paul sat next to Kim and Jared, eating and laughing with the others.

Billy Black cleared his throat. "The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning and we are a small people still,but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting — that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

Elleina loved Billy's voice. It was one filled with magic and wonder and she felt a shiver run up her spine - though that had more to do with Paul's arm brushing the exposed skin whilst taking a hot dog from Embry.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis.

"Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship — not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spiritwarriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, andfor being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

A low hiss ran around the fire and Paul slipped down onto the sand, resting his head on the log next to Elleina's legs.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors — a powerful man, but a grasping man, too.

"He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs andbuild an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors out numbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forestsand along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki withan escape — he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if hewere mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began — Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story.

"Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden — seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on —something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed — never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting forthe warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there wasa spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf — the animal waited tamely for his return — to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth.

"Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for alleternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and — before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa — transformed into a man.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."

Billy smiled at Elleina's exited expression but grinned when he saw that - quite absently - she was playing with Paul's hair; who was quite enjoying the touch of his imprintee.

"Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged.

"Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again,and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves.

"Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did."

"Imprinting." Elleina whispered. "It's finding your... Soulmate?"

Paul looked up at her and she gazed down at him before widening her eyes and yanking her hand from his hair. "Sorry."

"Yes, Elleina, imprinting is a very strong magic. To find ones soulmate is the most glorious feeling to a Wolf." Billy smiled. "Like Sam met Emily, Jared and Kim and even Quil and Claire."

Elleina's eyes found each of the couples - though Claire was not with Quil - and saw it radiating from them.

"And now Paul." Sam smiled at the for-mentioned across the fire proudly.

"Oh..." Elleina said, saddened by the thought that Paul loved another - which scared her, because she thought of him as a brother, right? "Oh."

Paul saw the sadness in her eyes and sighed; he had to tell her. "Walk with me?"

Elleina looked down at Paul, "Won't she-"

"She can handle it..." Paul said, taking her hand and pulling her with him, away from the meeting.

They walked in silence for a while before Elleina couldn't handle it anymore, "Who is she? Your girl?"

"She's amazing..." Paul beamed, "Smart, funny and has the most beautiful eyes."

"She sounds perfect." Elleina couldn't understand the sadness. Why would it matter to her that Paul imprinted?

"She is." Paul said, stepping in front of her. "But I'm scared that I'm not good enough for her. It frightens me that she had this... hold on me and that I'd hurt her. Hurt her like Sam hurt Emily. Or what if she rejects me?"

She saw tears pool in his eyes and stepped closer, "She won't."

"How do you know?" Paul whispered, looking at her with a pained expression.

"Because if you haven't hurt anyone so far, then you won't hurt her. She's safer with you than she is with a coven of hungry vampires." Elleina smiled, wiping his cheek where a tear had slipped down.

A growl slipped past Paul's lips at the thought of Elleina with a Vampire and she smiled. "I won't let anything hurt you."

Elleina frowned and looked at him questioningly but didn't have time to ask a question.

He grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him and gently placed his warm lips on her.

His lips weren't the least like she'd expected them to be. They were luscious, soft and mind-numbingly gentle as they explored hers. They seemed to whisper to her soul like the gentle night breeze whispered to her skin… secret, sensual promises. She found herself pressing closer to him and her hands going up into his baby-soft hair. She felt her knees weaken as his tongue touched her lips, and entered her mouth slowly, deliberately. Her eyes were closed, yet she saw a brilliant bright light that had to be her nerves firing from the sensual assault.

It felt wonderful, but it confused her more so to be kissing a man that had been nothing more than a good friend for as long as she remembered.

"Que Quowle. Nayeli." Paul murmured against her lips.

She sighed and pulled back, "I'm your imprint?"

"Yes... I just never realized it because you never looked me in the eye properly." Paul said, stepping away.

"I'm an imprintee." Elleina murmured dazedly. "I... belong to someone."

"Well, you're free to make your own decisions, Elleina." Paul said against his will. 'But I want you to love me back.'

"I... can't." Elleina said. "My whole life, you've been a friend. I-I need some time."

Elleina turned and hurried down the beach. Paul buckled under the pain and felt fresh tears sting his eyes.

LineBreak

A/N: Sorry for that. It helps with the plot - sort of- feelback and ideas are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

In the week that followed, Elleina threw herself into helping Kim with the wedding arrangements. It frustrated her sometimes because she would gush with her friend and then wonder about Paul's opinion on it.

Right now, she and Kim were sitting in the living room while the pack wrestled and played soccer outside.

"Hey, we still need a dress for you!" Kim exclaimed.

"I'll worry about that..." Elleina said, "Bouquets?"

"I want a different approach... Maybe seashells?" Kim pondered.

"That would look so cute! I'll ask one of the boys to take me to the beach..." Elleina smiled.

"I'll take you." Someone murmured from the door.

Elleina looked around and almost burst out crying at the look on Paul's face. He looked tired and jagged and there was nothing more she wanted to do than to hug him at that moment.

"Thanks." She said, feeling ashamed for trying to avoid him for so long. She knew he was depressed but couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was so overly devoted to her.

LineBreak

Paul sighed as he waited for Elleina to finish her hunt for seashells. She looked beautiful in her yellow sundress with the little sunlight they had today reflecting off her smooth, russet skin.

"Paul, come look!" She called to him. Acting on instinct he rushed over and looked down between her hands. "A heart."

The rock she'd picked up was about the size of a dime but it was shaped perfectly like a heart. It was a beautiful turquoise colour - her favourite.

Paul smiled and kneeled down next to her. "Nice."

"Paul?" Elleina asked, staring at the heart in her hands.

"Yeah?" He asked, he sounded terribly tired.

"When last did you sleep?" She looked up at him, her eyes searching his.

"Its been a little over three days." Paul smiled sadly.

"Why?" She gasped, turning to face him fully. She touched his stubbly cheek and gazed at him sadly.

"I've been patrolling... Embry caught fresh Vamp scents the other day, running through La Push."

Elleina frowned, "Why have you been doing all the patrolling? What about the others?"

"I'm fine, Elleina, I can handle it." Paul said softly. He patrolled to get his mind off her, to get rid of the pain of rejection.

"No... You're tired!" Elleina said, grabbing his face. "You need sleep."

"I'm fine." Paul repeated.

Elleina stared at him fiercely and without hesitating for another moment, she closed the small gap between her mouth and his, softly at first, and then hungrily. Paul kissed back eagerly, parting his lips to allow her more access. Her hands had found their way up his chest and around his neck. She clung to him as he kissed her deeply and passionately. She felt like she was drowning in the sensations she felt whenever she was with him.

Elleina's heart was sputtering frantically inside her chest, leaping into her throat every once in a while. Their lips moulded around each other; her skin flushed at his touch.

She pulled away and stared at him, "You need to sleep."

Paul nodded and touched his lips, causing her to smile and lean in again.

LineBreak

"Aww, look at the happy couple!" Quil said as Paul and Elleina walked into Sam's house hand-in-hand.

"Shut up." Elleina blushed, cowering into Paul's arm.

"I wondered when she'd finally come around!" Embry called, taking a bite out of a muffin.

"Ignore them." Paul smiled, kissing the side of Elleina's head before trailing a line of them down her cheek.

"They're more sickening than Kim and Jared were in their honeymoon phase!" Kevin laughed. Elleina stuck her tongue out at the boy and Paul flipped him off.

"And with more attitude." Sam laughed, rubbing Emily's stomach from behind.

"You don't have a problem with your third-in-command dating your baby sister." Elleina said quizzically, her eyebrows raised.

"In any normal circumstance, yes... But I know exactly how he feels." Sam smiled, "As long as he doesn't try and intentionally hurt you."

"You know that's not possible." Paul said, "Even if Imprinting wasn't involved."

Elleina flushed again and looked away, letting go of Paul's hand and skipping towards Kim on the couch before handing her a small bag. "Your bouquet."

"Seashells?" Jared asked, raising a brow.

"We thought it might be prettier than a normal flower bouquet..." Kim smiled and turned back to Elleina. "Have you found a dress yet?"

"Not since the seven hours I haven't been with you." Elleina laughed, blushing as Paul cleared his throat.

"Well, I found one." Kim said, getting up and pulling Elleina by the hand towards her room; Paul started to follow. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to see." Paul said, glancing down at Elleina.

Elleina nodded but Kim gasped, "Paul, you are by no means seeing anything! Jared hasn't seen my dress and neither will any of the grooms men see the bridesmaids."

"Jeez, just don't bite the poor guys head off." Jared laughed, "C'mere man, I wanna show you something."

Paul reluctantly nodded before leaning in and kissing his girlfriends' cheek.

Kim dragged Elleina into her room, "Ta Da!"

The dress that hung on her closet door was a simple beige colour, higher in the front than at the back, clinched at the waist with a single turquoise rose.

"It... Kim!" Elleina pulled the girl into a hug and they jumped up and down.

Kim stopped after a while and looked at Elleina, "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"You're getting married tomorrow." Elleina said, shocked by the revelation.

"What if something happens?" Kim whispered.

"Nothing's gonna happen, Kim..." Elleina said, pulling Kim into a hug.

"There are Vampires trailing the pack... I heard Sam tell Jared." Kim murmured, her breath hitching.

"Nothing is going to happen!" Elleina exclaimed. "You are going to be Mrs. Kim Cameron and live long and happy."

"Y-You're right." Kim muttered, "You're right."

"See." Elleina smiled. Pulling her friend into another tight hug. "I love you, Kimmie."

"I love you too, Elle." Kim whispered softly, sniffing into her best friends' shoulder.

Paul took hold of Elleina as soon as she and Kim exited the room, "Why are you crying?"

"They're happy tears, love." Elleina smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

He hummed softly, "Your nose is cold."

She pulled away quickly, "Sorry."

He laughed and pulled her back, "I like it."

"Hey, Elleina, would you mind staying over at Paul's house for the next couple of days? We need sleeping space for Kim's aunt. Paul has loads of space with him but we figured you'd be more comfortable in his bed than Theo." Jared asked, smiling softly.

Elleina's heart reacted stupidly and she blushed as Sam chuckled - probably hearing it speed up. She shook her head nervously and Jared beamed at her.

"Want me to help you pack?" Paul asked, a little too eagerly.

"No..." She said, "I can't risk you seeing the dress."

"Damn." He whispered before kissing her cheek with a chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5

Elleina paced frantically in front of her bedroom door. Kim and her mother were in there and had she'd been kicked out because Kim wanted her to have 'the full effect'.

She was already dressed with her make-up done and her hair tied into a neat French roll. The dress, as promised by Kim, looked beautiful as it clung to her waist and tickled her legs with its flowy fabric.

"Ready?" Hannah Silverman asked through the door.

"Yes!" Elleina said exasperatedly, raising her hands in the air as the door opened slowly. Hannah stuck out her head, beamed, winked and the stepped out.

"Okay, Kim, let her see."

Kim peeked her head around the door and smiled shyly, before stepping out. Elleina felt a lump rise in her throat at the sight of her best friend.

The eyelet-lace bodice hugged Kim beautifully and flowed down beyond her feet - moving as she moved. Behind her ear was a single white Cala Lily and her eyes smoldered above her rosy cheeks. Her hair hung in loose waves down her back and in her hand she clutched the seashell bouquet that Elleina had spent all night on perfecting - much to Paul's annoyance as he wanted to 'cuddle'.

"Kim..." Elleina breathed, unable to form words for this moment. "Y-You look beautiful."

"I do? It's not too much?" The bride-to-be asked, glancing down at herself nervously.

Elleina shook her head lightly, moving to hug her best friend. "Jared won't know what hit him."

Kim blushed as Hannah joined the hug, the trio shedding a few tears together.

LineBreak

Paul and Jared stood waiting silently. Paul could feel the nerves rolling off Jared's body and wished he didn't feel the same. He did.

They were both dressed in tailored tuxedo's, hair neatly clipped, thanks to Emily and Mrs. Silverman, and beautiful white roses as their boutonnieres.

He still hadn't seen Elleina's dress but it came as a huge surprise when he woke up in his bed to find her snuggled into his side as comfortably as she would be talking to Kim - he wasn't used to waking up with someone anymore.

"You ready? They're here." Paul and Jared heard Sam say from the end of the beach.

"More than anything." Jared whispered.

Pastor Webber motioned for the congregation to rise as the music began to float down the aisle towards the two men at the front.

Paul spotted Elleina and inhaled sharply as the sight of her took his breath away. She looked drop dead gorgeous and he had to remind himself that Jared was getting married, otherwise he would have pushed the guy away and stood in his place.

Elleina blushed as she neared them, feeling Paul's gaze on her as she moved up the aisle to where she had to stand.

Everyone turned to look at Kim, but Paul's heated gaze stayed upon her, making her feel overly concious of what she did.

Kim handed her the bouquet and she took it absently, not removing her eyes from Paul once.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to join two people in matrimony. Before we continue, however, Kim and Jared wished to speak from their hearts. Jared?"

Paul tore his eyes away from Elleina to look at Jared.

Jared cleared his throat and looked at Kim, "I grew up thinking that fairytale's were stupid. Then I saw you that day in history and... well you became my gravity. I regret not having noticed you before, because now you mean the world to me. I felt as if I were floating on air when you laughed at my stupid joke that first day and fell in love with you all over again, every single time you looked at me. I want to grow old with you and have lots of little feet running about the house. I want to wake up next to you and kiss you every chance I get. I love you Kimberly, forever and always."

Elleina sniffed softly and Paul's head snapped up, staring into her watering eyes with bewilderment. She was crying because of the words Jared had said and because - amazingly - she felt that too.

Kim was sniffling too, trying to force the bile in her throat down as everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Jared, today I take you for my husband. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I love you Jared..."

The congregation all wiped tears away as Kim finished. Elleina's eyes met Paul's and he saw the words behind them, smiling to himself slightly.

"Do you, Jared Cameron, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse, until death do you part?" Pastor Webber asked, looking at Jared.

"I do." Jared said, pushing his chest out proudly.

"And do you, Kimberly Silverman, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do." Kim smiled. "Forever."

"By the power vested in me, by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now, as they say, pucker up." Pastor Webber smiled, causing the entire party to laugh.

As Kim and Jared went to sign the register, the people were ushered to the large tent that had been set up a little ways away. Paul and Elleina found each other almost immediately.

He pulled her in by the waist and she cupped his cheeks with her tiny palms. They gazed at each other lovingly, not caring that people were staring.

"You look beautiful." Paul smiled, glancing down at her dress.

"Not too bad yourself, Mr. Lahote." Elleina giggled as he kissed her nose.

When she opened her eyes again, he was staring at her with such intensity that she felt she would melt.

"I love you." Paul murmured, "I know it may be to soon to say it but... I love you Elleina."

Elleina's stomach flipped, her eyes bulging. Yes, she'd known Paul her entire life but she wasn't sure if she loved him just yet. She felt strongly about him, that was sure, but love?

"You don't have to say it..." Paul went on, sensing her bewilderment, "I'm just letting you know where you stand with me."

Elleina suddenly felt guilty. He had said those three sacred words and she ruined the moment. 'Stupid.'

LineBreak

"Give a hand for Mr. and Mrs. Cameron everybody!" Sam announced and everyone clapped as the couple entered hand-in-hand.

Jacob and Renesmee, looking more dazzling than ever, had joined them after Paul was forced to call and ask where they were.

Now Nessie and Elleina sat together, chatting happily about anything that came along. Ness was very interested in Elleina's university experience.

"Look at them... Haven't met at all before this and already they're best friends." Paul said disbelievingly.

Renesmee looked over and shrugged before turning back to Elleina who giggled.

Jacob smiled, "Ness is that way..."

"I wonder if Elleina know's she's supposed to be two years old now." Paul asked.

Renesmee nodded inconspicuously and Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Elleina is better with weird than Bella ever was." Jacob laughed, watching the two girls turn to glance at the dance floor. Jared and Kim had come to stand in the middle of it.

The only part Jared wanted with the planning was the First Dance song. He'd spent hours mulling it over and finally picked the perfect song.

Shania Twain and Brian White's "From This Moment" started to play and Kim laughed, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. He mouthed the words to her and Elleina felt tearful again.

Paul strode over, lifted her and twirled her around, wrapping his arms around her waist as they followed the bride and groom's lead.

"They look so perfect together." Elleina murmured, gazing at Kim and Jared as they talked quietly.

Paul didn't say anything, he just gazed at Elleina lovingly as he rested her cheek against his chest and hummed along.

Renesmee dragged Jacob onto the floor and winked at Elleina as the other girl giggled. Sam and Emily joined a few moments later and so did most of the other couples.

When the song ended, Elleina stepped back and looked up at Paul. He smiled and kissed her lips lightly, enjoying the feeling of her lip gloss rubbing off on his own.

Paul's head suddenly turned, looking at something in the middle of the floor.

Emily was staring at the ground, frightened by the little puddle of what seemed like water. Sam was looking just as bewildered, staring at Emily's stomach.

"Her water broke." Elleina whispered, rushing forward quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Elleina moaned lightly in her sleep, turning on Paul's lap and covering her eyes with his chest.

They had been waiting in the hospital since they found out Emily had gone into labour in the middle of Jared and Kim's reception party.

They'd assured everyone that they would be fine and to continue with the festivities. Now it was only Paul and Elleina - who had fallen asleep an hour previous - waiting for news about the baby.

Paul looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was just past nine - four hours of labour.

Just as he thought he'd close his eyes, Sam came rushing out of the room with an excited expression. Elleina jerked up, hit Paul's chin and groaned.

"Twins! We-We have twins!" Sam said picking Elleina up by the waist. "We have twins!"

"Congrats, buddy." Paul laughed, stabilizing Elleina as Sam put her down and rushed back inside.

"Twins?" Elleina gasped, looking up at Paul tiredly. "I'm an auntie to twins."

"Seems like it." Paul said, brushing a few hairs away from her face and kissing her. "Congratulations, Aunt Elle."

"You too, Uncie Paul." Elleina giggled, not realising the meaning of it to him.

LineBreak

After the excitement of a wedding and Emily giving birth to Sierra and Braxton Uley Elleina fell onto the couch as the first sunlight streamed through the windows of Paul's little house.

"Tired." Paul said, falling down next to her and looking at her wearily.

"I need a shower." Elleina murmured, getting up and kissing Paul's cheek. "Be back in a few minutes."

"I'll join you." He said, getting up too. Elleina gasped and looked at him.

"Y-You can't." She said, her eyes panicked. She knew that if Paul joined her in a shower, they wouldn't be able to control themselves... Elleina wasn't ready to take that step in her life just yet.

"Why not?" Paul asked, looking puzzled.

"I-I..." Elleina blushed. "I haven't let any guys see me naked before."

Paul's eyebrows raised in surprise before growling at the thought of any other man seeing her so vulnerable. "Good."

"R-Really?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I want to be the only man to ever see you like that." Paul whispered, leaning down and kissing the spot just below her ear.

"Oh." Elleina said stupidly, still not knowing how to react.

"Go shower..." Paul smiled. "I can wait."

The way he said it seemed like there was more to just waiting for just the shower, which made her melt again at his protective thoughtfulness.

LineBreak

While Elleina was in the shower, Sam had called to reassure them that the babies were fine and that Emily could come home tomorrow.

Paul smiled as he entered his bedroom, blinking as he stared at Elleina's state of undress. She was wearing one of his borrowed shirts and a pair of shorts but she looked more lovely than ever.

"S-Sam called. The Sierra and Braxton are doing great and they can all go home tomorrow." He said, watching her smiled and run the towel through her damp hair once more.

"Great. We can visit them tomorrow or something..."

"I have to patrol tomorrow." Paul said sadly, watching her face fall to the floor. "But I'll take you to dinner if you want... I still owe you that."

"You do." She said thoughtfully, "It's a date then. Our first real date."

Paul laughed and kissed her temple before looking over his shoulder as someone knocked on the door.

"Paul! We caught a scent! They're close, move your ass!" Embry yelled panicky. "You're in charge since Jared is on honeymoon and Sam is with the babies!"

Paul nodded, kissed Elleina's cheek and rushed outside. She heard paws hitting the earth a few moments later and thanked the heavens she didn't have to buy him more clothes - he was running very low lately.

Paul was also running low on food in the house so Elleina decided to go grocery shopping. She grabbed her purse and headed outside.

It wasn't a long walk there but it was cold and wet.

The bell chimed above her head as Elleina entered the only little grocer in La Push.

"Hey there, Elleina, how are you today?" Geraldine asked from behind the cashier.

"I'm great, thanks." Elleina smiled. "Do you have some blueberries and cherries? I want to bake something nice."

"Sure." Geraldine smiled, pointing her in the right direction before returning to check something in the back.

Elleina had been shopping for about ten minutes when the bell chimed again. Elleina looked up to see who it was but was knocked over the head instead, losing consciousness at once.

LineBreak

Elleina felt as if she'd been butting heads with an angry bull for the last hour. Her head throbbed and her whole body ached. She groaned.

"Ah, you're awake." A melodic male voice sang, "I was getting bored of just staring at you."

Elleina froze, her stomach flipping nervously and her heart beating faster.

The voice laughed, "Fear. Good... This'll be a fun few days then."

Her eyes opened slowly, blearily, and took in her surroundings. It seemed she was tied to a chair in some sort of abandoned Warehouse. The person to whom the voice belonged was no doubt beautiful - and a Vampire.

She stared at the man's red eyes with fear as he appraised her. His eyes raked over her again before he straightened up.

"Let's see..." He said lazily. "Don't scream. Don't cry. Don't talk unless I tell you to."

Elleina shook, her fear building with every second she sat there.

"You are Paul's girlfriend, yes?" He went on, as he sat down in a chair a few feet away.

"Yes." Elleina murmured, but she didn't doubt he could hear her.

"And your Paul killed my Alyssa?" He asked again, speculatively.

"I-I don't know." Elleina said.

"Don't lie." He said calmly, his bright eyes scrutinising Elleina.

"I'm not sure." Elleina said. "He did kill a Vampire but I don't know who."

The man's face turned angry then, as he rushed forward and pushed the chair back on its back legs. "That dog of yours killed my Alyssa."

"I-I'm sorry." Elleina whimpered.

"I should kill you..." The man said. "I should kill you and send them all the pieces of your mangled body."

Elleina whimpered again, her body temperature dropping as she realized what he meant.

"But I won't." He put the chair back in its place. "I'll play with you for a few days and then I'll turn you into something they all hate."

LineBreak

"She's gone!" Paul screamed. "That fucking leech took her!"

Sam was trembling now too, knowing just how Paul felt at that moment. The whole pack was angry.

They had gotten back to Paul's place and instantly picked up another scent, tracing it to the grocer where they found a drained body and a note - stating that Elleina was his 'eye for an eye'.

Paul was pacing angrily but there were tears streaming down his cheeks as Emily watched him. She felt bad for him and missed her sister-in-law already.

"We need to find him." Embry said. "We need to find Elleina before-

He stopped himself before he could say anything that would cause him pain from Paul and or Sam.

"We'll split up." Paul said, looking at Sam. "We can make more ground that way."

"Yes." Sam breathed, hardly able to control himself.

"Maybe we should get the Cullens in on it too..." Kevin suggested. "They can help us cover even more ground."

Although reluctant, Paul nodded and Sam sent Kevin off to ask them.


	7. Chapter 7

"I wonder what it sounds like when you scream." The man murmured close to Elleina's ear.

Elleina was tired. She hadn't slept at all and her body hurt from the violent shaking it had been doing.

"I-I t-thought I-I'm not allowed to scream." Elleina rasped. She wanted Paul, Sam, Emily, Kevin, Kim, Jared... Anyone.

"But I changed my mind... I want you to scream." He said. "What's your name, darling?"

"E-Elleina Uley."

"Elleina..." The man murmured softly. "Mine is Edrich Schlagher."

He moved around the chair and leaned in closer, pressing his icy lips to the corner of Elleina's mouth.

"Scream for me, Elleina." Edrich said before pinching her arm between his thumb and forefinger lightly, but to her it hurt a lot. She let out a blood curdling scream and he laughed delightedly. "Good!"

Elleina panted and looked down at her bruised arm, she couldn't move it but didn't want to either. "Please stop."

"Why?" Edrich asked venomously. "Why should I grant you the mercy that was denied to Alyssa?"

Elleina whimpered again as his hand connected with her cheek, a resounding slap hanging in the air as Elleina sobbed.

"Why should I?" Edrich shouted.

"I-I... please." Elleina sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Alyssa was my life!" Edrich yelled. "And your idiot boyfriend stole that from me..."

Elleina wretched another sob, her arm pounding as his grip on it tightened. "Please!"

Edrich's eyes narrowed, "She said that to me... Before I bit her."

Elleina shook again, his words causing her heart to ice over. "I know y-you miss her, but k-k-killing me won't b-bring h-her back."

"No." Edrich said calmly. It seemed that his emotions were uncontrollably erratic. "But if I turn you into a Vampire, you could replace her."

LineBreak

"He could have taken her any number of places." Carlisle said sadly, "But we have Edward and Rose who can track her scent easily."

Paul narrowed his eyes at the blonde vampire who sighed and looked away.

Edward ignored Rosalie and smiled at Paul, "I'll take Sam's group and go south. Rose, you lead Paul, Embry and Quil north and we'll work from there."

Paul looked at Embry and Quil before turning to Rosalie and screwing his face up, but he didn't say anything because with her in the lead they'd find Elleina quicker.

"Let's go." Rosalie said impatiently, she hand Edward had already sniffed the shirt that Paul had brought with Elleina's scent on.

LineBreak

Edrich had left to go hunt. His reasoning for this was that he didn't want to kill her yet, he wanted to play a bit more.

Elleina cried. She wanted to wake up, from this terrible dream, next to Paul. She wanted to tell him she love him and kiss him. She wanted to play with Sierra and Braxton. She wanted

her own little Sierra or Braxton.

"Why are you crying, Kleines Mädchen?" Edrich chimed suddenly, causing Elleina to scream and fall sideways.

The Vampire laughed and picked the chair, cupping Elleina's cheeks.

"Just let me go." Elleina whispered. "I want to go home."

"Ich kann dich nicht ... Sie haben zu leiden, wie Alyssa tat." Edrich murmured. "Ich liebte Alyssa."

Elleina turned her face away, not wanting to see his glowing eyes anymore. She wanted to sleep. "If you're not going to let me go, then kill me."

"But I like watching you cower like a little mouse..." Edrich laughed. "Let's set you free and watch you run."

With a snap of the ropes, Elleina's hand and feet came free and Edrich was gone. She knew he was playing with her but she needed to get away.

She stood up and ran for the nearest light source, a big door, but something snatched her up from behind and pulled her into his chest.

"You look so beautiful when you run, lieblich." Edrich breathed into her neck before inhaling, "Sie riechen wie Gewürze und Rosen... Leckere."

Elleina struggled against his grip, feeling the sunlight on her was magic but his grip brought back the fear and angst.

"Let go!" She screamed. Her voice hurt from all the crying and pleading but it was her only hope. "Let go of me you evil asshole!"

She was dropped suddenly to the floor and then kicked in the stomach. "I am not evil. I am just seeking justice for a wrong that has become me."

Elleina didn't answer as consciousness slipped from her, sending her into a black abyss.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul rushed through the woods, his nose leading him blindly as he followed the stupid blonde Cullen female and the trail. They had been on a wild goose chace for two days now and he was getting more and more anxious.

"He keeps changing direction... Like he wants to throw us off." Rosalie said, turning to look at Paul with a roll of her eyes.

Rosalie halted suddenly, looking around and sniffing with narrowed eyes. "You smell her?"

Paul shook his head and Rose rolled her eyes again.

"They headed this way." Rose murmured, running east instead of their decided north.

LineBreak

Edrich had been subtly hurting her for over two days now. Her body was covered in bruises and it ached even more terribly.

He had also come close to biting her twice before he shook his head and went on with his torture.

Currently, Edrich was running his fingers over the bruise on her cheekbone, murmuring to her in German.

She whimpered when he pressed down softly, causing the bruise to hurt all over again.

"Ooh, he's joined the party... Finally!" Edrich announced, standing up and looking around excitedly.

They heard a low grumble and then a flash of eyes in the light as something moved. Paul's muzzle was pulled back over his teeth, snapping and growling at Edrich.

Elleina felt another cold hand cover her mouth and then a head of blonde hair followed by a female Vampire showing her to be quiet. Edrich was too busy concentrating on Paul that he didn't notice the blonde woman lift Elleina's body out of the chair before disappearing with her.

They heard a rumbling bark and then a screech, Rosalie tucked Elleina into her side more to shelter her from the awful sounds of the warehouse.

LineBreak

"Are you all right?" Dr. Cullen asked, inspecting her arm.

Elleina shook her head, "Paul..."

"She's dehydrated..." Alice said, "I'll get some water."

Elleina winced at the doctor touched her cheek, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Where's Paul?" Elleina rasped, looking at Rosalie pointedly.

"He's fine, Elleina." Alice said. "Here, you need water."

Elleina unwillingly drank the water, staring at Rose the whole time Alice fussed over her. Carlisle had left the room and Elleina was growing more anxious as to where Paul was.

Renesmee came into the room, rushing forward and looking at Elleina sadly. She touched Elleina's arm and Elleina saw the concern there.

Edward and Bella followed her in and Bella immediately gasped, "Elleina!"

Edward sighed at the thoughts in Elleina's mind. "Paul is fine... Carlisle is just rebreaking a few of his-"

A scream came from the living room and Elleina immediately jumped up, rushing towards the sound of Paul's pain - much to Alice and Rosalie's dismay.

Paul was laying on the cream couch, panting as Carlisle broke another arm.

Elleina covered her mouth with her hand and moved forward, "Paul."

His eyes snapped open and he stared at Elleina before closing his eyes and trembling violently.

"You can't turn now, Paul..." Carlisle warned, "Relax. Elleina is fine..."

Paul's breathing evened out and Carlisle stepped away, watching sadly as Elleina rushed forward and cupped his sweaty face.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, "I should- should have protected you."

"It wasn't your fault." Elleina breathed. Her tears had doubled as she stared at his pained face. "It wasn't your fault, baby."

"He won't hurt you anymore." Emmett said, his face looking triumphant.

Elleina smiled at Rose and murmured 'thanks'.

Paul groaned again and Elleina looked back at him, her mouth turning down into a grimace.

"I love you." She whispered next to his ear. "I love you, Paul, so much."

It might have seemed to early in any normal relationship for that but this wasn't a normal relationship. Paul was her soulmate and she'd be damned if she didn't spend the rest of her life loving him.

"We can't move him now..." Carlisle said. "I'll have Alice bring down some blankets and you can spend the night here in any of the rooms if you like."

Elleina looked at him gratefully. "Thank you. For everything..."

"You can take an extra week off to heal, if you want." Carlisle smiled before ushering the other's out of the room.

LineBreak

Elleina scowled at Paul as he stood up, wincing as small pains shot through his body.

"You should lie down." She said sternly. "Paul, you need rest."

"I can't lie down all day!" Paul sighed, "I need to move and I'm fine."

"No. No, you're far from 'fine'." Elleina snapped, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

"You look like your mother." Paul said.

"I don't care!" She huffed. "Damn it, Paul, I'm not talking again."

"Shut up!" Paul yelled, "I want to walk and I'll do it no matter what you say!"

Elleina reared back, staring at him as he breathed heavily. She blinked twice before swallowing and storming from his bedroom angrily.

Paul sighed and fell back onto the bed, biting his lip to keep from whining in pain.

"Nice, Paul... Very mature." Jacob said, he was glaring at him from the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "You just upset the delicate internal balance of your imprintee..."

"I didn't mean to yell..." Paul grimaced. "I'm just frustrated with myself. Everytime I look at her I see the bruises and I want to kill myself for not being able to protect her properly."

"Elleina is tougher than you think. Paul." Jacob said, "She's only trying to help you..."

"I want to keep her safe, Jake..."

"You did." Jacob smiled. "You brought her back alive and for that, she's more grateful than anything."

"How do you know?"

"Edward told me." Jake shrugged. "He said that all her thoughts were revolving around, was you..."

Paul looked up at Jacob who shrugged again and nodded. "I'm an idiot."

"Yes." Jacob laughed. "You are. Hey, I gotta run, see you later."

Paul nodded and laid back down, staring at the ceiling as he listened to Elleina angrily mutter to herself in the kitchen.

'Stupid, idiot, proud werewolf.' She clanged a bowl, 'Thinks he's so smart.'

He listened to her mumble as she made dinner, smiling to himself at her cuteness.

"Elleina!" He called, hearing her sigh and then trudge towards him.

She peeked inside and looked at him with annoyance, "What?"

"I'm cold. And my beau has been growling at me all day because I move too much..." He batted his eyelashes at her and looked at the chair where she'd left the extra blankets.

She narrowed her eyes, stomped over to the chair, grabbed a blanket and moved over to the bed. When she lifted her arms to throw it over him, she was pulled onto his chest.

"Wha- Paul!"

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her nose. "I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just not used to sitting around all day."

She huffed again and looked away, not saying a word. He pulled her chin around and placed his lips on her, she sighed and relaxed into him.

When they pulled apart Paul smirked, "Am I forgiven?"

"Not yet." She said, getting up on her knees before moving off the bed and disappearing through the door.

LineBreak

"Elle." Paul whispered, looking at her peaceful face in the moonlight that was streaming through the window.

"What Paul?" She murmured tiredly.

"I can't sleep." He said, sighing heavily to emphasise his point.

"Close your eyes." Elleina said, turning on her side.

"I keep seeing the same thing and it's keeping me up."

"What?" She groaned.

"Us... Together." He said, suggestively. Elleina stiffened and turned over to look at him.

"Wh- how?" She said, sitting upright.

"Well it starts off with me kissing you, moves to the room and, well..." He looked up at her innocently. "You get the point."

"Paul..." Elleina sighed, looking down nervously. "I-I... I've never been with a man that way. I-"

"It's okay, Elle, I don't expect you to jump in bed with me immediately... I'm just saying that I look forward to it when it happens." Paul smiled, brushing a piece of hair away from her blushing cheek.

"Just- just give me time, okay?" She said, looking up at him through her lashes. Paul nodded and she smiled, "Are you feeling better yet?"

"Much." He chuckled. "I have no more pain."

"That's good." Elleina smiled. "Now how about some sleep?"

He laughed and pulled her closer, tucking her into his side and kissing the top of her head tenderly as her breathing deepened almost immediately.


	9. The End

Elleina smiled down at a giggling Claire as she hid behind her mother's leg.

"Now she starts acting coy..." Helen sighed, shaking her head. "Claire, don't you remember Uncle Sam's sister Elleina?"

Claire peeked out behind her mother's leg and giggled again, "She's pretty."

Everyone laughed and Elleina blushed, "Thank you, honey."

"Can I play with your hair?" Claire asked. "So long..."

It was true. Of all the girls on the reservation, Elleina's hair was the longest. She wore is to just below her lower back in little waves.

"Sure thing!" Elleina smiled fondly, offering her hand to the four year old tentatively.

Claire clapped her hands excitedly, following Elleina to Emily and Sam's couch. Elleina sat down and Quil helped the little girl to stand behind her.

Emily came out if the bedroom and sighed. "They're asleep. Finally."

Elleina laughed and felt Claire split her hair into three separate pieces from the top of her head.

"Are you going to French plait it?" Helen asked.

"Yes!" Claire smiled. "Mommy taught me nicely."

"Just don't pull to hard, Claire-Bear, Elleina's hair is very sensitive." Quil smiled, remembering the time Sam tried plaiting her hair for school and ended up with a bruised eye. That was before he changed of course.

"M'Kay." Claire said, happily - and gently - working to finish her 'masterpiece' before Paul returned from his duties.

She'd found out about Elleina and Paul the day before when Paul tried to inconspicuously kiss Elleina. Claire then stated that they were 'Princess and Prince of La Push', which caused Elleina to blush and Claire to run off and hide.

Now it was a common thing to hear one of the others to call Elleina 'Beauty' and Paul quickly became 'Beast' - much to his annoyance.

LineBreak

"That is probably the neatest plait I have ever seen." Quil smiled, inspecting Elleina's head closely.

"Yes, well done!" Elleina smiled, turning around and kissing the little girls' cheek. "Thank you."

"Pleasure is mine." Claire said regally, hopping off the couch before coming to stand in front of Elleina and inspecting her nails.

"Wanna do my nails too?" Elleina asked, smiling as the little girl nodded eagerly.

"Looks like Claire's found a new doll, Quil, you aren't needed anymore." Helen laughed, helping Emily dish up.

Quil chuckled too, smiling down at Claire before looking up, "Right on time."

"We smelled food." Kevin laughed. "Well, I did... Paul only wants Elleina's-"

"Shut up, idiot!" Paul clunked him on the head, looking pointedly at Claire who was frowning in confusion.

"What?" Claire asked. "What does he mean?"

"Nothing, honey, really..." Paul smiled. "He's just being stupid."

Claire frowned again, turning back to Elleina's nails before running off to go find her nail set.

"Your hair looks beautiful." Paul murmured against Elleina's neck, trailing a line up to her ear.

"Eeeew!"

Paul pulled up and laughed at Claire's little face; it was screwed up in disgust.

"Why you eat her neck?" The little girl asked.

"I wasn't eating her neck, Claire... I was kissing her." Paul said, his eyes bright.

"No no... You kiss lips!" Claire said, running over to Quil, puckering her lips at him. He looked bewilderd at Helen who laughed and shrugged.

Quil quickly pecked Claire's little lips and she turned to Paul and Elleina expectantly.

Paul laughed and kissed Elle quickly, making Claire giggle happily.

"I do Ellie's nail's now... You can go." She said, flapping a little hand at him. He saluted her, kissed Elleina's cheek quickly and ducked towards the counter where Sam was talking with Jared and Embry.

LineBreak

After eating at Sam and Emily's and being pampered and puffed by a four year old, Paul and Elleina walked the little distance to Paul's house.

"I'm tired." She yawned, snuggling into his side for warmth.

"We can go to bed if you like..." He said, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

"Hmmm." She moaned, following him into the house and towards the bedroom. She fell onto the bed and he joined her.

He leaned closer and kissed her nose before switching on the TV that stood on his dresser.

She sighed and turned to face him, tracing patterns over his chest. "Paul..."

He looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"I want you." She purred, looking up at him innocently. Paul stared at her in shock as she threw her leg over his waist and straddled him. "I'm ready."

He sat upright and pulled her closer, his lips working with hers uncertainly. "Really?"

She nodded. He pulled her peach top over her head and she giggled as his fingers moved to trail down her stomach and back up, cupping her cheek.

He leaned down. His lips were eager, but hesitant. Soft yet urgent. Gentle but unyeilding.

Then she felt the lightest pressure.

It took Elleina a second to realize what it was. His tongue. He was begging for permission to enter her mouth. She granted it to him.

As he explored her mouth, his hands explored too.

They trailed down Elleina's jaw, through the valley of her full breasts and finally to her upper thighs in a slow caress. The sensation of his touch prickling the skin all over her body.

He reached behind her grabbing the remote, turning off the tv.

"I was watching that..." Elleina teased playfully.

"Fine we'll leave it on then." he chuckled switching the TV back on again.

He leaned forward and planted soft kisses along her exposed collarbones, making her shiver.

Paul pulled her face down to meet his, kissing her lips tenderly as his hands moved to her thighs again; eliciting a moan from her full lips, feeling his heated fingertips caress the inside of her right thigh.

"Paul." She breathed, her chest heaving. He'd reached her panties and hooked his thumbs into the elastic, looking at her uncertainly.

Elleina smiled and nodded, "I need you."

He pulled the white silk down, over her hips and down to her knees.

She grasped the edges of his shirt and, with one fierce yank, tore it in half.

His hand fell from her hip as he smirked at her, this new side that only he seemed to be able to bring forth.

"I know you like to be undressed," she said softly, leaning closer and biting at his ear lobe.

"Yes," he gasped.

He pulled her against him, pressing her bared breasts to the powerful chest she'd exposed. His heart beat next to hers, to the same frenetic rhythm.

He grasped the back of her head and crushed her mouth to his, and drove out desire and pride in that long, devouring kiss.

The ragged remains of his shirt fell from her hands. The white silk of her underwear fell too, in the same moment. Their hands became tangled, tearing at his trouser buttons. Cotton ripped and buttons tore from the cloth.

She pushed his pants down as she nibbled and sucked at his neck, leaving various lovebites there.

He pushed her legs apart with his knee. She felt the hard shaft throbbing hotly against her thigh while her own heat pulsed against his hand. He found the place where he'd torment her.

She clung to him, shaking and desperate, and "Please," she begged. "Please."

"You don't have to beg, babe." Paul murmured.

He gently placed her knees over his shoulders and leant his head down, licking up and down her softness. He started nudging her bud with his nose, sticking his tongue into her. By this time she was a moaning shaking mess, clutching the sheets as he brought her closer.

"Let go..." He hummed against her, causing her back to gasp as she released. Paul moved towards her mouth, allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, leaning back to look at her frantic state.

She nodded and pulled him back for another kiss. He groaned as he lined himself up with her, easing his head in slowly as he clutched at his biceps.

"Am I hurting you?" He worried. She shook her head and urged him on, biting her lip softly.

Once he was fully inside her he looked down at her, there were small tears in her eyes but she was smiling at him.

"Move." She rasped. He obliged and she moaned. "God."

"You feel so perfect." Paul growled as he thrust rhythmically, her own hips meeting his own.

"Oh, Paul! God, yes!" Elleina groaned as he hit her sweet spot. "Fuck."

Paul chuckled, he had never heard her speak like this but it was beautiful. She looked simply edible as little beads of sweat rose up on her chest and neck; he moaned and leaned down, licking a stripe from her collarbone to under her ear.

"Yes." She said, clawing at his back as her thighs started to quiver. "Oh, Paul!"

"Close?" Was all he managed.

"So-So c-close." She gasped, biting into his shoulder to stop from crying out as he thrust into her g-spot again.

He buried his own face into the crook of her neck as he felt himself twitch, "Me too."

"Let go..." She whispered, using his own words against him. They cried out together, her body spilling its feminine desire all over him as he spilled into her.

Elleina collapsed against the couch as Paul fell onto her chest, heaving slightly, but still inside her.

"I love you, Elle." He whispered against the mound of her breast, making her shiver again. "Always have."

"I love you more." She smiled, running a slow hand through his dark hair. "Always will."

LineBreak

A/N: That's all folks. I'm sorry the story is so short. I want to start a new fanfic about Vamps... Please review me with opinions on that and on this story.

Thanks to brankel1 for her constant reviews! And everyone else too! Much appreciated. :P

Love,

Nikki


End file.
